Happy Birthday, Nuriko!
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Nuriko's birthday's here! That's pretty much it. Happy bday, Nuriko!


Summary: Nuriko's birthday is here! Yay! Let's hear it for Nuriko! This takes place right after all of the real warriors have been found (like the real Chiriko, not Amiboshi). It's after the "Summoning of Suzaku" and while the group is on the ship.  
  
DisclaimerI do not own Fushigi Yugi. Man!  
  
The ship containing the Suzaku crew rocked back and forth on the waves. Nuriko sat on the deck and watched as Tamahome and Tasuki argued over something yet again. The Willow Seishi turned to Miaka. "Can you believe those two?" he asked amuse.  
  
"I know," Miaka giggled. "We just left and they're already fighting."  
  
Chichiri and Chiriko sat down beside them and sweatdropped as they saw Tamahome and Tasuki arguing.  
  
"Why are they fighting this time, ya know?" Chichiri pondered.  
  
"All I know is that Tamahome said something about Tasuki and the water," Nuriko informed him, smiling. "Nothing our of the ordinary."  
  
Chiriko opened a map and pointed to a town on it. "Here is our current destination," the young genius stated. "It's only a matter of days before we get there, depending on the wind's speed."  
  
"All right!" the priestess exclaimed, smiling happily. "So we're on our way to get the Shinzaho!"  
  
"Miaka," Nuriko laughed, "settle down, would ya?" He stood up and walked over to the two arguing warrior, stepping in between them and crossing his arms. "Would you two shut up!"  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki stopped bickering and blinked at the smaller warrior in the middle.  
  
"That's better." Nuriko sighed as he walked back to his original spot.  
  
"Well, sorry," Tamahome began, "but Tasuki started it."  
  
"What?!" the redhead exclaimed. "Did not! YOU threatened to throw me overboard!"  
  
"Only because you wouldn't shut up about me and Miaka."  
  
"Guys, settle down," Chiriko said, actually rather audible to the two. "We really shouldn't be arguing over trivial things at a time like this?"  
  
"Chiriko's right," Mitsukake added as he walked over from the stern. "Let's try to get along."  
  
And so, they all sat on the deck, quiet, 'getting along.' Nuriko sighed.  
  
"This is too much," he complained. "It's too quiet."  
  
The others exchanged glances as Nuriko stood up.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Tasuki questioned his fellow warrior.  
  
"I'm kinda tired. I'll be in my room." And he left.  
  
The others blinked. Miaka spoke up, "Great! Now we can plan for his party."  
  
"If you don't give it away first, ya know," Chiriko commented.  
  
"It's too bad Hotohori couldn't be here," Miaka said. "Well... Here's the plan, troops!" She stood up and put on a hard hat (Provided by Out of Nowhere Industries) and started pacing back and forth. "Chichiri, you set up the decorations. Chiriko, you go stay with Nuriko and make sure he doesn't come out. Tasuki and Tamahome, you guys get the presents. And Mitsukake, you wait on standby just in case."  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Who's doin' the food?" Tasuki wondered out loud.  
  
"Me, of course!" Miaka exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh, boy..." Tamahome muttered.  
  
They all split up and went to 'do their duties.' Chichiri set up the whole party accessories. Tasuki and Tamahome carried the presents to the table as Miaka began to cook. Mitsukake merely looked on in slight humor as Chiriko went to the bottom of the ship and knocked on Nuriko's door.  
  
"Come in," came Nuriko's tired voice.  
  
The boy opened the door carefully and entered, spotting his friend lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Chiriko walked over to Nuriko and tapped his shoulder. "Nuriko? Are you okay?"  
  
The purple-haired seishi turned to the little boy and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He patted the vacant space next to him on the bed. "Have a seat and talk to me for a while."  
  
Chiriko sat down. "Are you sure?" he asked unsurely. "I thought you were tired."  
  
"Oh, I could never be too tired to talk to you, Chiriko." He relaxed against his pillows. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
"Um... I guess nothing really. I have been studying a little bit recently."  
  
"Don't you ever take a break?" Nuriko asked in concern.  
  
Chiriko smiled and replied, "Don't worry. I know when I am stressing." He paused for a while. "I think I forgot something. Will you come with me?"  
  
Nuriko nodded and stood up. Chiriko opened the door and walked on deck, hurrying into the kitchen. When Nuriko made it to the deck, he realized that he'd lost sight of Chiriko.  
  
"Chiriko?" he called. Nuriko blinked in confusion. Where did he go?  
  
Just then, the others of the Suzaku Seven and Miaka popped out.  
  
"Surprise!" they yelled merrily. "Happy birthday, Nuriko!"  
  
Nuriko smiled happily as the surprise subsided. "Oh, you guys... Thanks a lot." He looked at Chiriko. "Is this what you forgot?"  
  
Chiriko shrugged and laughed. Nuriko gave everyone a hug and received his cake and presents.   
  
"Make a wish!" Miaka giggled.  
  
Nuriko thought long and hard before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles...  
  
The end.  
  
So, like it? I hope so! I know, it's short, and the end is a little not much of an end. Use your imagination! ^_^ Well, see you later! ~NeptuneLily~ 


End file.
